


Inebriated Bonding

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, No Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Post Love, Guns & Tentacles, inebriated bonding between Gaige and Claptrap.
Relationships: Gaige & Claptrap
Series: Scattershots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 7





	Inebriated Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [Tumblr prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93).

“I like that you make me laugh so much that my cheeks hurt!” Gaige guffawed in spite of herself. She collapsed, gasping for breath through her laughter, onto the terrace of the Xylourgos Lodge. Her margarita spilled considerably in her hand, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s true; I _do_ have impeccable comedic timing! Thanks so much for noticing!” Claptrap proudly thrust his robotic hands on his so-called hips. “But, all I said was ‘Do you only plan weddings these days? Because if you ever think about branching out into planning birthday parties, my next one could use a little kick.”

Gaige stood up straight, wobbling on her feet. “You’re such a funny little robot,” she slurred. “I’m gonna give you the best! Birthday bash! Ever! It’s gonna rock so hard, you’ll wanna do it twice–no, _three_ times a year!”

“Hey, wait a minute…” Claptrap stroked his would be chin in observation. “Upon careful observation, I think you’ve had one too many. But don’t worry! I know just the remedy for teetering dangerously close to alcohol poisoning!”

“Is it _more booze_?”

“It _is_ more booze! Let’s head on over to the bar to get you fixed right up.”


End file.
